Cheesecake Can Be Heaven
by Muggle451
Summary: Chandler was the one who had the feelings for Rach. Joey explains why he treats girls the way he does, and the gangs future changes for the better. Slash in futur chapters.
1. Ch 1 The Recipe For Sweetness

Disclaimer: the characters in the following story (All chapters) do not belong to me. In fact, pretty much the only thing I own is this comp. I'm typing on, so please don't sue me. Thanks and enjoy. Don't forget to review! I love getting feedback. Just please don't flame. Got the idea from a fanfic challenge. Scenario: Nothing after Ross' proposal to Emily ever happened. Ross and Rachel weren't as serious as they were in the show. Chandler was the one with the hideously huge crush on Rachel. Monica knows and is dating Pete because he never wanted to be the Ultimate Fighting Champion. Joey has a new character trait as well. If you don't like it, don't read it. Rachel and Monica did, however, get a cheesecake sent to there apartment meant for the people downstairs Chandler discovered it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cheesecake can Be Heaven: Chapter one  
  
The recipe for sweetness  
  
  
  
Chandler walked up the familiar stairwell, hoping that there was something to be done about his roommate's behavior. He was really getting tired of Joey's countless one-nighters being left behind for him to deal with in the morning. As he reached the landing, he saw the woman of his dreams, one of his best friends, Rachel, fumbling through her purse looking for the keys to her door. Seeing her hands were full from yet another trip to her favorite store, Bloomingdale's, he snuck up behind her. "Boo" Chandler gave the cliché a shot as he reached Rachel's door, standing directly behind her.  
  
"Holy crap! Chandler, don't DO that to me!"  
  
"I got it Rach. I DO have a copy of your key after all, might as well use it once and a while. Besides, it's not every day I get to help a beautiful damsel in distress"  
  
"See, how can any of us stay mad at you when you turn around and say something like that? But as a fair warning, sucking up to me won't get you into my bed any faster than anything Joey has tried already."  
  
"So I shouldn't try to be blunt? Oh darn, whatever shall I do? Maybe the one thing Joey still hasn't tried?"  
  
"And what, pray tell, would that be? I thought he tried everything men know how to do."  
  
"One word Rach. And I'll literally spell it out for you. I believe the words to the song go a little like this. 'What you want, baby I got it. What you need, baby I got it. All I'm askin', is for a little respect. R- E-S-P-E-C-T, find out what it means to me, R-E-S-P-E-C-T.' Or something like that."  
  
"Wow! I never knew you could sing that well! I'm sure you could get a girl you like with that one. Just not me."  
  
With that said, Chandler smirked at her, hurt in the back of his mind. He opened the door for her, and gave her an open-end invitation to his apartment across the hall for dinner. Joey had told the gang he had an important message when he would get home. Little did Chandler know, his message to the sextet was about his treatment of countless relationships. 


	2. Ch 2 Add the Sugar

Disclaimer: the characters in the following story (All chapters) do not belong to me. In fact, pretty much the only thing I own is this comp. I'm typing on, so please don't sue me. Thanks and enjoy. Don't forget to review! I love getting feedback. Just please don't flame.  
  
Cheesecake Can Be Heaven Chapter two: Add the sugar.  
  
While Joey climbed the stairs to the apartment that he shared with Chandler, he thought of all of the relationships he had had in his past. Then he compared them all to the date he had just had. It was a blind date in all fairness so he was planning on having a miserable time, but despite the shock he received from his date, he had had a great night. In fact, they were going out again on Friday! That only gave him three days to tell his friends the mix up and what it turned out to be. The time of his life.  
  
Joey's date was one of unconventional means by the fault of the friend from work that had set him up. The person he was set up with was a man. Adam was completely forced by Paul, the mutual friend, into doing the fix up to begin with. He had yet to tell his family he was gay, Joey still had to tell himself.  
  
When he walked into the door, a site still new to his eyes greeted him. Chandler was sitting in his barka lounger, taking a swig from his nearly empty beer bottle. Walking up to the other recliner known to all as HIS chair, he let himself fall back into the pillow soft feel of the leather. His relaxation didn't last long however, because as soon as Chandler took notice of his roommate, he began to slur his words when speaking.  
  
"Where have you been Joe? I was lookin' for ya' after I saw Rachel in the hall. She's so gorgeous. Why doesn't she like me?" he ran some of his words together in the process of his inquiry, but Joey understood that he was drunk and wouldn't remember a thing in about 20 minutes.  
  
"Oh. Well, Paul set me up with Adam and I just got back from my date with him. Why do you ask?" After answering his roommate, he heard a gasp from behind him and a familiar voice. Turning around, Joey became terrified to know what the site he would find was.  
  
"Oh. My. God. Joey, why didn't you tell me that Chandler was in love with Rachel? And oh, my god, you went on a date with a guy? You are usually out using a girl as a paper towel. What made you change your mind? Or should I say who? Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Well, I never really thought about it before tonight Mon. To tell you the truth, I've never had real feelings for anyone before. It's kind of scary. I just wasn't sure how you guys would take it when I told you I was gay. Losing you guys may be scary, but if it's loose my friends for being who I am or loose Adam, I'm sorry but it's no contest. I just don't want to hurt anyone. I don't think I could take loosing any of you guys. You're my family. I love you guys."  
  
"I don't know how anyone else is going to react, but I can talk for myself. It doesn't faze me one bit. I don't care if you're blue, I still love you. I'm kind of curious to see what Ross will say when he finds out."  
  
"Finds out what?" Asked Ross as he closed the door behind himself. "Hey guys, what's with Chandler? Bad day or something?"  
  
"Nah, he's just bummed about the girl he's in love with. She has no idea he's alive in the romantic department. I guess she never looked for something serious in a reliable guy." 'Yeah, I'm one to talk, I never even looked at guys before.' Joey thought to himself.  
  
"Well, maybe they should start looking at him in a different light. I never looked at my friends romantically. It's never gotten me anywhere but where I am now. And I'm still at the starting gate when it comes to love." Replied Rachel, sneaking from behind Ross.  
  
"Hey baby, come sit here with me. I'll make you feel better." Slurred their drunken friend to his crush of two years. "Seriously Rach. I want you. I love you. You are always on my mind. You are always on my mind."  
  
"How many beers did he drink Joe?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I came home and found him like this. I didn't see any other bottles or cans or anything."  
  
"How long were you gone for? Could he have gone to different bars or something?"  
  
"No. Chandler doesn't know many bars. I was on a date at the only one near here." 'Oh Shit' he thought, 'I said one thing too many.'  
  
"Oh? Who were you gone with? Did you already leave their apartment?"  
  
"Hey, shut up ok? I happened to have a great time tonight. Even if it was a blind date."  
  
"Spill the beans Joe. The monkey already knows." Chandler put in. Looking more than a bit confuzzled, Joey made up his mind then and there.  
  
"Ok, fine. I was set up by Paul from work. I went to the bar and when I got there, he introduced me to my date, Adam. Granted it was a complete mistake, but the truth is, I happen to like him. A lot. Even if he is a guy."  
  
"Joey, we don't care if your gay or not. We just want to make sure that you're happy with what you're doing. Even if it is as sudden as this." Joey's friends put in. All but one friend that is.  
  
"Monica, why aren't you saying anything? You aren't mad at Joey are you? It's not like he can help it. He's still the same guy ya'know."  
  
When Monica heard Ross say this, she began to laugh, knowing that no one but Chandler and Joey got the joke between the friends. Just the thought that it would offend her was preposterous. Monica was close friends with Carol and Susan, and they were married to each other for god sakes!  
  
"Why the hell would it bother me? The only reason I didn't say anything is because I already talked to Joe about it. My god, I'm not you Ross, and Joey isn't my ex-husband."  
  
At this last statement, everyone but Ross began to laugh a bit. Everyone except Ross and Joey that is. 


End file.
